1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus for performing an image recording processing utilizing two types of image recording materials and the method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image recording apparatuses which performing image recording processing utilizing two types of image recording materials (such as photosensitive material and image receiving material) are known.
In an image recording apparatus of this type, photosensitive material and an image receiving material are accommodated in rolled form in respective light-insulated magazines. Whenever an image recording process is performed, these materials are sequentially extracted. In addition, the image recording apparatus includes an image-forming-solvent applying portion which applies an image forming solvent onto the photosensitive material. Moreover, the apparatus has a heat development and transfer portion which comprises a heating drum and an endless resilient belt. The endless resilient belt is in pressing contact with the outer periphery of the heating drum and thereby rotating the belt along therewith.
While the photosensitive material which has been extracted from its magazine and then cut by a predetermined length is being nipped and conveyed by conveying rollers, an image is exposed thereon. In the image-forming-solvent applying portion, water serving as an image forming solvent is applied to the photosensitive material. Thereafter, the photosensitive material is conveyed to the heat development and transfer portion. As with the photosensitive material, the image receiving material is extracted from its magazine and cut by a predetermined length. Thereafter, the image receiving material is conveyed to the heat development and transfer portion by conveying rollers in synchronization with the photosensitive material. In the heat development and transfer portion, the photosensitive material onto which water has been applied and the photosensitive material are superimposed onto each other and in this state wound around the outer periphery of the heating drum. While these materials are nipped and conveyed between the heating drum and the endless resilient belt, the photosensitive material is heat developed and an image is transferred to the image receiving material. Thus, the image is formed (recorded) onto the image receiving material.
However, in such an image recording apparatus, the image recording process must be repeatedly performed several times. In this case, a large amount of photosensitive material must be accommodated in the magazine. The photosensitive material must be successively extracted from the magazine. Thereafter, the photosensitive material must be exposed and heat-developed. As a result, a particular image is formed (recorded) on the image receiving material.
However, it is difficult for the magazine to accommodate a large amount of photosensitive material because of the limited space of the magazine. In addition, if the size of the magazine increased, its weight and thereby the size of the overall apparatus would increase. It would therefore be difficult to install such a large apparatus in a place with limited space.
To solve such a problem, the thickness of the photosensitive material could be decreased. In this case, however, the flatness of the photosensitive material would diminish, thereby causing the material to skew. As a result, when the photosensitive material is exposed, the amount of exposing light would fluctuate, thereby causing the density of the resultant image to adversely varying, causing deterioration in image quality. When the base of the photosensitive material is a paper, it is likely skewed. In particular, when the entire thickness of the a paper base (in the case where both the surfaces of the paper are laminated with a polymer, the thickness of the polymer is included) is 200 .mu.m or less or when both longitudinal and lateral hardnesses of the paper base (namely, paper hardnesses) are 20 grams/cm or less, the paper is more likely to skew. When a photosensitive material with a paper base whose thickness is 150 .mu.m or less or whose hardness is 10 grams/cm or less, it is most likely to skew. Thus, the density of the resultant image varies adversely.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an image recording apparatus for stably exposing and conveying a photosensitive material with a thickness of 200 .mu.m or less or a photosensitive material containing a paper base with a hardness of 20 g/cm or less and the method of the same so as to improve image quality.